puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geologist
Geologist, more commonly known as 'Geo' is a fleet officer of the crew XD. He sails the Viridian Ocean. He celebrated his 7th birthday on the 9th of December, 2012. Achievements *Familiars won on all oceans combined: 30 coloured, 10 tan. *1st in a Cobalt Sailing bake-off (as 'Pokemonman'), 4th January, 2009. Awarded a Yellow/Gold parrot familiar. *Hosted The Zoo Heist - a writing event on the Cobalt Ocean, which gave away a Tan Octopus. *Awarded the #1 Sailor trophy on the Viridian Ocean (13/2/09) *Awarded the Spires of the Tackle Sailing maneuver trophy on the Viridian Ocean (20/2/09). *On a trip to Atlantis (20/2/09), he won his first familiar, a Navy Ippolito. (Cassini) *Came first in a Rigging Bakeoff on the Sage Ocean (7/6/09), winning a Lemon/Light Blue parrot. (later sold) *Came first in a Bilging Puzzle Competition on the Viridian ocean (30/7/09), winning a Light Blue Octopus. (Enceladus) *Came first overall in an unscheduled multi-puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (21/10/09), winning a tan octopus. (Huygens) *Came first in an Old Style Sailing Bakeoff on the Viridian Ocean (8/2/10), winning a red monkey. (Herschel) *Came first in an Old Style Sailing Bakeoff on the Sage Ocean (15/2/10), winning a rose/maroon parrot. *Came first in an Old Style Sailing Bakeoff on the Midnight Ocean (18/2/10), winning a maroon octopus. *Came first in an Old Style Sailing Bakeoff on the Hunter Ocean (21/2/10), winning a copper monkey. *Came first in the sailing division of the July Bake-Off series on the Hunter Ocean (11/7/10), winning a persimmon octopus. *Came first in the sailing division of The July Bake-off series on the Midnight Ocean (17/7/10), winning a Violet/Maroon parrot. *Came first in the sailing division of The July Bake-off series on the Malachite Ocean (17/7/10), winning a Copper monkey. *Awarded the #1 Bilger trophy on the Viridian Ocean (8/8/10). *Came first in a Sailing/Distilling puzzle competition on the Sage Ocean (16/10/10), winning a Lime Octopus. *Came first in a Sailing/Distilling puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (16/10/10), winning a Lime Octopus. (Hyperion) *Came first in a Foraging/Gunning puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (22/10/10), winning a Copper Monkey. (Tethys) *Awarded the #1 Forager trophy on the Viridian Ocean (26/11/10). *Came first in a Sailing/Foraging puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (27/11/10), winning a Red Octopus. (Dione) *Awarded the #1 Distiller trophy on the Viridian Ocean (29/11/10). *Came first in a Sailing puzzle competition on the Cobalt Ocean (16/12/10), winning an Orange Octopus. *Came first in a Sailing/Shipwrightery/Blacksmithing puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (26/12/10), winning a Navy Octopus. (Mimas) *Came first in a Rigging/Foraging puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (26/12/10), winning an Orange Monkey. (Telesto) *Came first overall in an all-puzzle competition on the Viridian Ocean (31/12/10), winning an Orange Monkey. (Recoloured yellow, named Calypso) In the same competition, won first sailing, winning a tan monkey. (Rhea) *Won 3 tan monkeys on the Viridian ocean for Sailing, Rigging and Bilging (22/1/11). (Polydeuces, Fenrir, Pandora) *Won a tan monkey on the Sage ocean for Sailing (22/1/11). *Won a real life prize on the Viridian Ocean in a Sailing/Rigging puzzle competition (15/2/11), having placed 1st in both puzzles. *Came first overall in a Sailing/Carpentry/Distilling puzzle competition on the Sage Ocean (28/7/11), winning a Magenta/Lemon Parrot. *Came first in a Sailing competition on the Viridian Ocean (31/12/11), winning a Red Monkey. (Pallene) *Came first overall in a Sailing/Carpentry/Bilging/Gunning/Navigation puzzle competition on the Meridian Ocean (4/4/12), winning a Light Green Octopus. (Methone) *Came second overall in an all-puzzle competition on the Meridian Ocean (28/4/12), winning a Tan Octopus. (Janus) *Came first in a Sailing competition on the Meridian Ocean (10/5/12), winning an Orange Octopus. (Titan) *Came first in a Gunning/Distilling/Shipwrightery competition on the Meridian Ocean (16/7/12), winning a Ginger Monkey. (Aegaeon) *Came first in an Old-style Sailing bake-off on the Meridian Ocean (22/7/12), winning a Gold/White Parrot. (Iapetus) *Came first overall in a Rigging/Alchemistry/Weaving competition on the Meridian Ocean (31/7/12), winning a Rose Octopus. (Daphnis) *Came first overall in a Sailing/Rigging/Patching competition on the Meridian Ocean (3/8/12), winning a Tan Monkey. (Anthe) *Came first in the Sailing portion of an all-puzzle competition on the Meridian Ocean (12/8/12), winning a Tan Octopus. (Phoebe) *Awarded the #1 Patcher trophy on the Meridian Ocean (20/8/2012). *Came first in a Distilling/Alchemistry competition on the Meridian Ocean, (28/9/12), winning a Red Monkey, which he subsequently traded for an inscribed Bia doll. *Came first in the Gunning category of an all-puzzle competition on the Meridian Ocean, (1/1/13), winning a Tan Monkey. (Hyrrokkin) *Came first overall in a Shipwrightery/Bilging/Rigging competition on the Emerald Ocean, (29/1/13), winning a coloured familiar. *Came first in the Distilling category of a Distilling/Bilging/Foraging competition on the Meridian Ocean, (14/2/13), winning a Rose/Maroon parrot. (Helene) *Came first overall in a Distilling/Alchemistry/Shipwrightery competition on the Meridian Ocean, (18/7/13), winning a Navy/White parrot. (Erriapus)